Die Frau in Weiß
Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam Winchester haben ihre Mutter vor Jahren auf mysteriöse Weise verloren. Ihr Vater John befindet sich seit dem tragischen Ereignis auf der Jagd nach dem Bösen. Während sich Sam stets dagegen wehrte, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, identifiziert sich Dean zunehmend mit Johns Mission. Als auch John plötzlich verschwindet, beschließen Dean und Sam, sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater zu machen und das Böse zu jagen. __TOC__ Handlung Lawrence, Kansas, 22 Jahre zuvor Die erste Szene der Serie gibt einen Einblick in die Welt von Dean und Sam. Man sieht eine Szene mit Dean und Sam als sie noch klein waren. Dean sagt seinem 6 Monate alten Bruder gute Nacht, genau wie seine Eltern. Mitten in der Nacht wacht Mary durch das Babyphone auf und sieht nach Sam. An seinem Bett steht eine Person. Mary denkt, dass es sich um John handelt und geht wieder in ihr Bett. Sie macht sich auf den Weg nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie merkt, dass John auf der Couch schläft, und somit ein Fremder bei Sam war. Sofort stürmt Mary zurück zu ihrem Sohn. Sam liegt in seinem Bett und es sieht so aus, als wäre diese Person niemals da gewesen. John hört einen Schrei von seiner Frau und rennt zu Sam. Mary hängt an der Decke, blutend. Im nächsten Moment geht das Zimmer und folglich der Rest des Hauses in Flammen auf. Dean kommt ins Schlafzimmer und muss mit Sam aus dem Haus fliehen. John kommt kurze Zeit später auch aus dem Haus, da er seine Frau nicht retten konnte. Stanford Universität, Gegenwart Inzwischen sind 22 Jahre vergangen und Sam besucht die "Stanford University". Dort bereitet er sich für die anstehende Halloween-Party vor. Er hat eine Freundin, Jessica, die ihn immer wieder lobt, da er den kommenden Montag ein Vorstellungsgespräch hat. Nachts hört Sam Geräusche in seiner Wohnung. Als er nachsehen will ob es sich um einen Einbrecher handelt trifft er auf seinen Bruder Dean. Dean möchte, dass Sam ihm hilft ihren Vater zu finden, da dieser nach einer "Jagd" nicht zurück gekommen war. Die beiden gehen nach draußen und Dean erzählt Sam, dass ihr Vater nach Jericho aufgebrochen war. Dort verschwanden in den letzten 20 Jahren immer wieder Männer spurlos. Dean hat lediglich eine Nachricht auf sein Handy von seinem Vater, mehr nicht. Er spielt Sam die Nachricht vor und dieser hört gleich das auf der eigentlichen Nachricht auch mechanische Rückkopplungen sind. Dean hat das Geräusch herausgefiltert und hörte eine Frauenstimme ”Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause” sagen. Sam ist nicht begeistert davon ihn zu suchen, da sein Vater besessen von dem Plan war, den Mörder seiner Mutter zu finden. Dean lässt nicht locker und bringt Sam dazu ihn zu begleiten. Jericho, Kalifornien Troy ist auf dem Heimweg und telefoniert mit seiner Freundin Amy, als am Straßenrand eine Frau in einem weißen Kleid auftaucht. Er legt auf und hält bei der Frau an. Diese steigt ein und bittet ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Sie führt ihn zu einem verlassenen Haus und verschwindet mit den Worten "Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause." Troy steigt aus und sieht sich nach der Frau um. Das Haus steht schon seit langem leer und Troy kehrt zu seinem Wagen zurück. Auf dem Rücksitz sitzt plötzlich wieder die Frau und Troy gibt aus Panik Gas. Auf einer Brücke kommt das Auto zum stehen. Man hört verzweifelte Schreie und die Frontscheibe des Wagens wird mit Blut vollgespritzt. Dean und Sam befinden sich während dessen an einer Tankstelle in der Nähe von Jericho. Die Brüder diskutieren über den "grauenhaften" Musikgeschmack von Dean, der daraufhin die Lautstärke der laufenden Musik aufdreht. Dort angekommen finden sich sofort das Auto von Troy und einige Polizeiautos vor. Dean hält und gibt sich als Polizeibeamter aus. So erfahren die Brüder, dass Troys Freundin Suchblätter in der Stadt verteilt. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Bei dem Gespräch mit ihr finden sie heraus, dass eine Legende in der Stadt besagt, dass eine Frau auf dem Highway ums Leben kam und nun als Geist ihr Unwesen treibt. Sie erscheint, um Menschen zu töten. Im Internet werden sie aufmerksam auf einen Artikel aus dem Jahr 1981. Eine Frau beging Selbstmord, nach dem ihre Kinder auf unbekannte Weise ertrunken waren. Auf der Brücke, auf der Troys Auto gefunden wurde, nahm sie sich das Leben. thumb|Sam und Dean, im Hintergrund die Brücke Die Brüder brechen zur Brücke auf, geraten dabei aber in Streit. Dean ist sauer auf Sam, da dieser sich nicht an seine Mutter erinnern kann. Sie erblicken den Geist von Constance, der von der Brücke springen will. Der Motor von Deans Wagen startet, obwohl Dean die Schlüssel bei sich hat und rast auf die Brüder zu, die auf der Brücke standen. Sie können ausweichen und bleiben verschont. Im Hotel angekommen erfahren sie, dass ihr Vater ebenfalls ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Seinen Aufzeichnungen zufolge handelt es sich bei dem Geist um die "Frau in Weiß" Dean wird beim Verlassen des Zimmers verhaftet, warnt seinen Bruder aber vor. Sam verschwindet daraufhin und macht sich auf den Weg zu Constances Mann Joseph. Dort erfährt er, dass er Constance betrogen hatte und sie daraufhin einen erweiterten Suizid beging. Sie brachte zuerst ihre beiden Kinder um und danach sich selbst. Seit diesem Tag wandelt sie als "Frau in Weiß" umher und tötet untreue Männer. Dean wird unterdessen verhört und bekommt das Tagebuch seines Vater vorgelegt. Da sein Vater niemals ohne diese Buch auf die Jagd ging ist Dean sehr verwundert darüber. Der Polizist möchte wissen, was die Zahlen, die sein Vater niedergeschrieben hatte zu bedeuten hatten. Dann aber wird er aus dem Verhörraum geholt und Dean schafft es mit dem Buch zu fliehen. Er benachrichtigt Sam, der auf dem Weg zu dem ehemaligen Haus von Constance ist, darüber, dass er das Tagebuch habe und auch die Koordinaten von Johns neuem Aufenthaltsort. Sam wird jedoch in diesem Moment von Constance heimgesucht, die direkt vor seinem Auto erscheint. Sam fährt durch sie hindurch und schreit erst einmal. So wird Dean aufmerksam, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Constance erscheint im Auto und verlangt von Sam zu ihrem Haus zu fahren. Sam weigert sich, jedoch übernimmt Constance die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen. Als sie angekommen sind, greift Constance sofort Sam an. Dean ist aber auch dort und schießt mehrmals mit einer Schrotflinte, gefüllt mit Steinsalz, auf sie. Sam fährt mir dem Wagen in das ehemalige Haus der Welchs, wo sie sofort von Constance in Schacht gehalten werden. Im nächsten Moment erscheinen die Kinder von Constance im Haus und nehmen sie mit. Es bleibt nur eine Pfütze zurück, als die Geister verschwinden. Stanford Universität, Gegenwart Zurück in Stanford legt sich Sam auf sein Bett. Er bekommt einen Tropfen ab, woraufhin er die Augen öffnet und seine Freundin Jessica blutend an der Decke entdeckt. Ihr Körper geht genau wie der seiner Mutter damals in Flammen auf. Dean kann Sam noch aus den Flammen retten. thumb|Jessica brennt wie Mary Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Mary Winchester *John Winchester *Jessica Moore *Constance Welch *Troy Squire *Joseph Welch *Amy Hein *Azazel Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Geister *Banshee (nur erwähnt) Musik *"Gasoline" - Ginger *"What Cha Gonna Do" - Classic *"Speaking In Tongues" - Eagles Of Death Metal *"Ramblin' Man" - Allman Brothers Band *"Back In Black" - AC/DC *"Highway To Hell" - AC/DC *"My Cheatin' Ways" - Kid Gloves Music Trivia *Ursprünglich sollten beide Winchesters in der Szene, in der Dean von der Brücke springt, im Fluss landen. Allerdings gab es ein Missverständnis bei den Kostümen und somit musste Jensen Ackles alleine im Fluss landen. *Die Namen der Straßen sind dieselben, die man auch in Kripkes Heimstadt Toledo, Ohio finden kann. *Der Nachname der Winchesters, ist auch der Nachname eines bekannten Gewehrherstellers. Fehler *Während der Szene in der Constance den untreuen Mann tötet, sehen wir deutlich wie Blut an die Fensterscheibe spritzt. Doch später als Sam, Dean und die Polizei, dass Auto untersuchen, gibt es kein Blut an den Fenstern des Autos. *Als Mary an der Decke klebt, tropft Blut auf Baby Sam. Doch als John nach oben schaut und die tote Mary entdeckt, sieht er in eine Richtung, die es Marys Blut unmöglich machen sollte, Sam zu erreichen. *Als Sam Deans Musikstil kritisiert, nimmt Dean Sam die Metallica-Kassette ab und schiebt sie in die Stereoanlage. Doch anstelle von Metallica wird AC/DC's Back in Black abgespielt. Angeblich wurden bei den Dreharbeiten Metallicas Enter the Sandman während der Szene abgespielt. Back in Black wurde hingegen in der Szene abgespielt, als Sam behauptet sie hätten viel zu tun und dann den Kofferraum schließt. Danach werden die Credits abgespielt und der Song ist im Hintergrund zu hören. Zitate Sam: Ja?! Als ich Dad sagte, dass ich Angst habe vor dem Ding in meinen Schrank, hat er mir 'ne 45er gegeben. Dean: Und? Was hätte er denn sonst machen sollen? Sam: Ich war neun Jahre alt! Dean: Hey, werde bloß nicht sentimental. Sam: Okay... Idiot. Dean: Schlampe. Dean: Agent Scully, Agent Mulda. Sheriff: Also, falsche US-Marshalls, falsche Kreditkarten... Ist irgendwas an ihnen echt? Dean: Meine Titten. Internationale Titel *'Tschechisch:' Mrtvá na mostě (Tod in der Brücke) *'Finnish:' Isää etsimässä (Suche nach Dad) *'Französisch:' La Dame blanche (Die Weisse Lady) *'Englisch:' The Woman in White (Die Frau in Weiss) '' *'Ungarisch:' Nyomtalanul (Ohne eine Spur)'' *'Italienisch: '''La caccia ha inizio (''Die Jagd hat begonnen) *'''Polnisch: '''Kobieta w Bieli ''(Die Frau in Weiss) '' en:Pilot Kategorie:Staffel 01 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Vollständig